Lo que ven los ojos
by Hoy no quiero usar mi nombre
Summary: Esta mañana, Alfred ha tenido que enfrentarse con un imposible. Ha visto sangre en los lugares equivocados; ha visto sentimientos en los lugares equivocados; ha debido entablar conversación con el absurdo. Pero los ojos ven y no siempre se puede escapar.


Para F. A., porque una parte grande de mi corazón se aloja en el suyo. Brindo por que la amistad dure para siempre, por encima de tantos imposibles.

* * *

**Lo que ven los ojos.**

* * *

Hay cosas que son imposibles. Que uno las ve, allí presentes, con los propios ojos; pero son imposibles. Los ojos de uno son una gran mentira del ensueño. Y si los ojos nos hacen pecar, arranquémoslos. Hay cosas que son imposibles.

Esta imagen delante de mí lo era.

El maestro Bruce no estaba en casa cuando intenté llevarle el desayuno. De inmediato supe dónde estaría, de modo que tomé el automóvil que él había preparado para el caso. Anduve hasta lo que desde hacía un tiempo habíamos dado en llamar _la Baticueva_. Un nombre singularmente infantil, sin duda; un nombre que le hacía sonreír cada vez que debía pronunciarlo. Pero los hombres como él necesitan refugios así. Los necesitan, porque no pueden tener otros. Así que, mientras manejaba, lo dije en voz alta: voy a buscarlo a la Baticueva, maestro Bruce. Y sonreí, como sonreía él.

No imaginaba, en medio de esta rutina que es casi un alivio porque es predecible, porque siempre nos permite sobrevivir al día, porque permanece e identifica el estado de salud; no imaginaba que hoy justamente tendría que enfrentarme con un imposible. Llevaba una bandeja y para abrir la puerta debí sostenerla con una sola mano. Entré. Y antes de poder bajar a los sótanos, allí estaba. Allí, el imposible.

Lo primero que observé es que no tenía la máscara. A pesar del armatoste negro cubriendo su cuerpo destrozado, sin la máscara era el joven y débil maestro Bruce. Estaba desparramado en el suelo, cobijado por ese galpón espantoso y de luces oscilantes. Respiraba con dificultad. Tenía en la mejilla izquierda un corte profundo que sangraba no tan profusamente: signo de que hacía tiempo que le dejaban borbotear en libertad. Su frente estaba amoratada y uno de sus ojos estaba negro por completo. En una pierna, parte de la tela estaba rota y dejaba ver un tajo que recorría toda la circunferencia del muslo. Y en el pecho; en el pecho, un boquete rojo permitía adivinar la incursión de una bala. El maestro Bruce estaba muriendo.

Dejé la bandeja en el suelo. No estábamos solos.

También estaba allí —y esto es en realidad lo que me asombró desde el principio—, él. Sí, allí estaba. El Joker.

Las piernas estaban acurrucadas junto a las piernas. El torso estaba sobre el torso. El Joker, con los ojos cerrados, se abrazaba al maestro Bruce como desesperado de perderlo, o de perderse. Respiraba también muy entrecortadamente, agitado por un esfuerzo reciente. Tenía las manos llenas de sangre. Podía verse que no estaba armado. Con el maquillaje corrido, su rostro parecía una gran mancha de angustia. Y los brazos del maestro Bruce… los brazos del maestro Bruce también se aferraban a él.

Me acerqué y oyó mis pasos. Abrió los ojos. El Joker abrió los ojos. Me detuve, porque la visión del imposible no impide el desarrollo del miedo. Con movimientos intermitentes, se incorporó.

—¿Sos Alfred?

—Sí.

—Bien.

Se giró hacia los restos de Batman y le dirigió una sonrisa lastimera.

—Cuando vi que tenía una herida mortal, me ofrecí a llevarlo con un doctor. Pero no quiso, el muy estúpido. Verás, él temía que le quitaran la máscara quienes no supieran mantener un secreto.

Ante mi expresión de disgusto —¿no le había quitado él, él de entre todos, la máscara, encontrándose el maestro Bruce inconsciente?—, se indignó.

—Yo sí sé mantener un secreto. Soy un hombre de palabra. Él lo sabe perfectamente. Él mismo se quitó la máscara, cuando llegamos aquí. Es porque le dificultaba la respiración.

El _in crescendo_ de la imposibilidad en la escena comenzaba a marearme. Este hombre no podía estar hablándome así. No, no podía: tan simple como eso. No podía. Me estuve inmóvil: era la vida del maestro Bruce lo que temblaba sobre la línea de mis actos. Porque los imposibles atraen los imposibles, y temí la muerte de mi señor.

—Como no quería ir a un hospital, le pregunté adónde quería que lo llevara. Y te nombró a vos. Me dio esta dirección y me dijo que un tal Alfred se ocuparía de él. Yo no quise dejarlo solo hasta que no aparecieras. Si el hombre murciélago iba a morirse, yo tenía que verlo. Pero todavía está vivo. Confío en que vos lo vas a poder salvar. Para eso lo traje.

Se puso de pie, se sacudió los pantalones y se dirigió a la salida. Esto fue tan rápido que tuve que voltearme para hacerle una última pregunta:

—¿Quién le disparó?

Con una breve risita murmuró:

—Yo.

La recuperación del maestro Bruce fue lenta, pero exitosa. Durante los meses de su convalecencia, los criminales de Gotham se tomaron unas inexplicables vacaciones. Ocasionalmente, por la mañana, al llevarle al maestro Bruce su desayuno, hallaba en su mesa de luz una tarjeta robada a un mazo de cartas. El comodín. Siempre el comodín. Yo las dejaba donde estaban, en silencio.

Las cosas imposibles es mejor no verlas.

* * *

**Notas**: tengo muchas cosas para decir respecto de este fic. De modo que, por prudencia, no diré nada.

_Domingo, 16 de noviembre de 2008._


End file.
